yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 10 Episode 10: Christmas Lights
Participants *Danny "Daniel" Chan *Ariel Tasanagi Self Titled http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HERui4J_pgs ) It was another cold night in Kasihana city. Danny would be sitting on the edge of his rooftop, kicking his feet and watching the snow flakes fall, just as he did ever year. In remeberance of his fallen sensei. Densuke and Felicity were busy with couples dealings, so Danny made like a banana and split. He’d wonder if Ariel was doing anything. It was indeed getting closer to chirstmas eve. And danny honestly didn’t want to spend it alone..he’d done so so many times before, now that he had someone he could actualy DO something for, it might make a difference this year. “I think I’ll give her a call…well shoot her a text anyway. Kind wanna..enjoy the snow a bit more for some reason or another.” Danny would cross his legs, and withdraw his phone, rapidly texting on his touch screen Ipod 45 he’d “borrowed” from Densuke sending a message that said. “Heeeeeeey pretty lady J if you’re not busy tonight, wanna like…go rob hobo’s or some shit? LOL nah, but a walk would be nice. It looks really pretty out and we can chill at your crib later. Since like….i got kicked out for the night. Yeah…………………WE CAN GET TACOS :D!” Danny would add that last part of the message while rubbing his stomach out of hunger. “Ah man…I’m serious about those tacos too.” Danny would stand on the ledge of the 20 storie building and look down. “I’ll go ahead and make my way there on foot. At least start!” Danny would leap forward in a dive, and around the 15th storie latch his hand on a flagpole, and swing around it twice, before flinging himself forward, and landing on a fire escape on the 12th floor. Danny would then make like a monkey and descend his way down the side of the fire escape and land in the snow with a “thud”. Luckily he decided to try some of densuke’s new threads this evening. “Better to be sharp and prepared than rachet and off guard.” Danny would no as he’d fix his jacket, up and begin walking towards Ariels home, waiting for a text message back. Littlemermaidary: Ariel would be sitting on the couch watching “A Christmas carol” by herself like she had done for the past2 years. This was Ariel’s third year without anyone to spend it with, seeing that her mother had died when she was a little girl and her father passed away 3 years ago, she got use to spending Christmas eve without her mother, but now Ariel was truly alone. “Miss Tasanagi I’m going to go home now are you going to be okay” the maid would ask. Ariel would smile “I have been for the past 2 years, hope you have Merry Christmas” she would wave as the maid smiled and left. Ariel continued to watch the movie when her phone started to vibrate, she flipped it open and saw that it was from Danny, she would chuckle and reply – lol Not doing anything…surprise surprise…. So yea for sure, I’ll start heading out we can meet in the middle- She would then get up and put a long sleeve shirt on grab a scarf and mittens and put her boots on as she headed out the door. The Chan Helping Hand Danny would smile as he recived her text message of approval. He’d grin to himself and exhale a cold breath and stuff his in his pockets. “Chu rippa mate! Gots me a date! Ahaha! Danny would be walking down the street only to discover a muffling noise being made in a feint allyway. Danny’s inner morals would tell him to slow down a bit…as he’d creep against the wall and begin to listen closely. The muffling sounded more like crying than anything..then there was a feint and gruff voice. “Keep quiet or I’ll fucking kill you! Ngh! Almost finished! The girl would let frozen tears stream from her eyes as this man was taking away her innocence on this snowy night. Danny would raise an eyebrow, and pout. “That poor girl…” danny would withdraw his trusty slingshot from his back belt look and draw a steel marble back in it’s band. “Steady…HEY BIG GUY! SMILE FOR THE PRESS!” Danny would launch the metal marble and as the male turned around danny had shot the man straight in his eye socket. “GYAAAAAAAAH!!!” the man would get from on top of the woman and the woman would take the opportunity to put some clothes back on, her body bruised and her face a little beatn. Danny would dart down the ally way, and leap into the air, pushing his right foot against the wall, and then launching int to the jawline of the man who’d been violating this woman for sometime now. The gruff man would fall over with a spin and a thud on the ground. Danny would walk over to the girl and give her the terrible man’s jacket. “common, lets get you outta here.” Danny would walk the girl over to a local clothing store and instruct the manager of what happened. Densuke would let her go, and then look back, seeing the slimiy coward who’d start running away in the shadowy other side of the allyway. Danny would palce his hands on his hips and speak with a low and deep triumphant tone. “The Chan-man saves the day again!” Danny would now run down the street with his arms outstretched and making voosh noises, treating it as if he could actually fly. Ice Skating Isn't Up Your Alley Littlemermaidary: As she walked down the sidewalk Ariel felt chills from the cold winter breeze spread out through her body “I really hate the snow” she would mutter as a snowflake fell on her nose. The sidewalks were for the most part cleared of people, seeing that it was Christmas Eve and most people were out with their family’s laughing and drinking, having a good time. Ariel would let out a sigh as she remembered how things use to be, it wasn’t perfect but it was nice. She had grown custom to being alone that it didn’t bother her as much as it used to, but that didn’t mean that having someone with her on this special holiday didn’t make her happy, because the truth of the matter was that despite his clumsiness and his tomfoolery Ariel really enjoyed spending time with Danny, and getting to spend Christmas Eve with him made her really happy it made her really happy. She put her hands that were covered by the mittens into her pockets and continued to walk with a smile on her face. As she walked a few blocks she saw Danny walking towards her. Ariel felt her smile get bigger as she saw Danny, she would waved and start to walk a little faster, and as her excitement increased she failed to notice a patch of ice that was chilling (haha chilling) on the sidewalk, she took one stop on it and fell right down into a small spot of snow landing right on her ass “I really really hate the snow” >:o Danny would continue his little air plane flying motions and see Ariel in plain sight. He’d smile wide and go to wave back until he saw her fall in quite the comical fashion. “Danny would cover his mouth and attempt to hold in a snickered laugh, all the while jogging over to where she was. He’d get behind her, and if she let him, grab her petite waist and lift her back on a solid patch of snow rather than another patch of ice. Danny would dust off her body, including her butt. This was honestly a tedious manor and not exactly an attempt at perversion, he never intended for it to be. “So, I take it ice skating has never been your strong point miss Tasanagi?...hehehehe” Danny would make his way to the front of her, and plant a kiss on her forehead. “Just teasing. It’s pretty chill out here, you don’t have a heavier jacket? Your nipples are going to be as hard as diamonds.” As inappropriate as it was danny would have the most innocent face while asking this question, as if there was nothing socially wrong with what he’d just said. Littlemermaidary: Ariel would laugh a little as he teased her and then grabbed her waist and helped her up “Actually I have never gone ice skating, but by the looks of it I don’t think I would be very good”. Danny would brush her off and then kiss her forehead causing Ariel to blush. Ariel would give Danny a shocked look as he mentioned her nipples, but she wouldn’t take offence to it “A’haha I don’t think my nipple problems should be a concern to you Sir” she said with a smile as she poked his nose, “Plus I have a scarf, mittens and a hat, if I get cold we can head back to my place, unless you have plans for the holiday” she would say as she looked into his eyes. Danny would laugh at her gestures but take a more serious tone when she suggested going back to her place. ‘damn.’ Danny would think to himself. ‘Those eyes always get me going..not matter how much I try to be casual when looking at her.’ Danny would catch himself staring and return to his aloof state of mind. “Ah well I never do anything around this time really. If anything…I do have a spot we can go to I want you to see! It’s my favorite spot to go this time of year, and not a bad place to sleep too!” Danny would step ahead and hold his hand out. If she took t Danny would begin walking the two of them down the street?”o the place he once knew. “So what do you usually do this time of year, besides wear thin jackets hm?” Memories of Christmast Past Littlemermaidary: Ariel would smile at Danny as he reached his hand out to her and suggested going to his favorite spot. Ariel would nod and take his hand, and the minute she touched him she would get a million butterflies in her tummy. Danny made her feel safe and happy, she couldn’t understand why anyone would dislike him, more so why Keyth would dislike him. She would shake the thought of Keyth away and listen as Danny as her a question. “Oh well, It used to be just me and my mom but after she died and I moved to Mr.Tasanagis house I would just spend it with him, the maids and I use to decorate the house and then when we put up the tree Mr.tasanagi would come down and lift me up to put the star on the tree, it’s the only time he would come out to decorate then he would go back and do whatever it is he did. We would have dinner just the two of us and he would have the maids buy me presents, but I never really cared for them, I know it’s selfish of me but all I ever really wanted was for him to not be so distant. But anyways after he passed away though I have been spending Christmas alone, I don’t really have anyone else, I don’t even bother decorating, it’s all just too sad.” Ariel would then look at the ground as they walked. Danny would listen to her story with open ears, and sigh a bit. “I thought I had it rough…at least you got to experience some good sides of chirstmas. And hey I didn’t see any selfishness detected. Just a girl who wanted to spend time with her family. In the end, anyone would feel the same.” Danny would let go of her hand and wrap his arm around her shoulders. “Well lets turn that frown upside down! I’m taking you somewhere special..though it will require a tid bit of effort.” Danny would look away and scratch the bottom of his chin smirking. “Tonight I’m gonna give you a great chirstmas. At least try to. I’ve been a loner for a while so I can only take a stab in the dark at it.” Danny would dig in his pockets, and pull out two chocolate santas. “Want one? Chocolate calms my nerves, but then again I am a greedy lil bastard when it comes to food.” Danny would close his eyes and utter a grin for a second, attempting to get Ariel to perk back up a little. Ariel would look at Danny “Hey it happens, I’m sorry I brought that on you guess a simple, I’m not doing anything would have been better” She replied. She smiled as he told her he was going to give her a great Christmas, he wrapped his arm around her and the million butterflies had doubled in number. “I would most definitely like one, that is if you don’t mind sharing, and as for the effort part I’m willing to put forth the effort’ She would make her hand into a fist and hold it out in the air and then looked at Danny and burst out laughing “I think being silly Is more of a you thing, I’m too serious for that”. Aril would smile sheepishly before continuing to talk “so where are you taking me, I’m like super curious. My Secret Spot Danny would keep walking and answer her question with a suspicious sounding statement. “Don’t worry you’ll see…..ahh we’re here it seems.” It was an incredibly tall building, at least 40 stories high. It had a fire escape, that looked like it stopped halfway up. “Here it is! It’s an abandoned hotel. Well it was one of my safe houses. The guys who shut this place down lost the lease on it completely, and some of their stuff got left here. I had a hotel room that looked as nice as the day this place was disbanded and during Christmas! OooooWEEE! It had the prettiest view! My stuff should still be there, but I’m not sure. C’mon I’ll hike you up first!” Danny would walk over beneath the ladder, and hold his hands out, for Ariel to step into. “The doors are broken and the glass was reinforced. I had a secret entrance in there, but I don’t to much know if it’s still there….we’re about to find out though!” Danny would grin and tap his foot in place waiting for ariel to hike herself up the fire escapes first entrance if she chose too.\ Ariel would look up at the tall building it was huge and she was sure that back when it wasn’t abandoned it must have been really pretty, she would then look at Danny and smile before continuing to talk “well when you said it was going to take some effort you weren’t kidding” Ariel smirked then flipped her hair “I got this” She would walk to the latter next to where Danny had his foot and looked at him before leaning in slowly and lightly kissing him on the lips before stepping on the latter and heading up “ let see how fast we can do this huh” she said as she looked up at the stairs and then back down at Danny “so is there a reason you wanted me to go before you sir?” Danny would smirk and as she kissed him on the lips. He got a delightful taste on them whenever she kissed him. He couldn’t pinpoint the flavor, but maybe he’d think of something along the way. Danny would hoist her up and get up there. Danny would laugh nervously as he answered. “Ahhh heheheh. No reason at all deary. Just head on up there.” Danny would wait til he thought she’d turn around, and lick his lips murmuring to himself. “Dat…Ass….” Danny would then leap up and grab the ladder, pulling himself up behind her. And steping on the first platform. Well only 19 nmore of these steps to go!” Danny would thrust his fist in the air and speak with a light hearted tone. “HEAVE HO AWAY WE GO!” Danny would take ariel by the hand and begin walking up the metal clanky stairs, an errie creaking emerging from some of them, but all in all they didn’t feel that weltered down. Danny would look back and talk to ariel. “Don’t you just love adventure? The thrill of excitement! The wind in your hair! The smell of rust in the morning! “ Danny would joke and continue up the stairs with ariel. Ariel would giggle at Danny’s enthusiasm she was honestly excited to see his favorite spot. She was just happy to be with him in general. Ariel and Danny walked hand in hand up the metal stairs, you could tell that no one had been here in a while. Ariel would look at him as he spoke about adventure and then respond “oh I have had quite a bit of adventures lately” she would lift her shirt and show her a scar that was covered from one of her tattooed flowers “see that flower” she would point to a flower closest to her hip “If you look closely you can see the scar from the bullet that hit me from the first time I met my brother, actually this whole tattoo is to cover up a scar that I got years ago ” Ariel would pull her shirt down since the cold was getting to her “So adventure is not my strong suit” she would chuckle to get rid of the awkward moment. She would take a step and she would hear the metal squeak “uh Danny are you sure this is” before she was able to finish the stair collapsed from under her feet and she would grab onto the metal and Danny’s hand as her heart started to beat at one hundred miles an hour. Danny would turn and look at her at her scar, which was right at the spot her hip was. Danny would raise his eyebrows, admiring her figure with intensity. “Ah, you mean Keyth. That’s my bro right there. I was associated with his gang a while back through Densuke. Man the fun times I had with those guys’ I tell ya.” Danny would press forward until he heard a metal squeak louder than usual. Danny would turn to hear her speak, when suddenly she began falling. A fall from over 10 stories was enough to kill…and they were 25 stories up. Danny would respond with rapid quickness grabbing her by the hand and holding her up effortlessly. He’d hold her stady. “Ariel are you okay?! Well never mind that I’ve got you alright?” Danny would pull her up slowly and take hold of her body and move her to the opposite side of the metal. “This parts getting…unstable.” The metal began to continue to clank the longer they stayed on that specific floor. “Ariel I want you go ahead of me okay?” The metal would clang out even lower as the both of them could feel themselves starting to drop. ‘No time..’ Danny thought as he’d push ariel by her back, and make her advance up the steps to the next floor. If she’d made it, Danny would look down and go to step himself, but there would be an usually loud “CLANG” and the one part of fire escape left that was supporting Danny’s weight, would collapse under his foot. “!!” he’d look down and with a keen instinct for danger, he would over towards the railing of the platform ariel was standing on and grab the sides of it firmluly as the last of the fire escape fell and crumbled to the ground. “PHEW!...man that was close. Are you okay babe?” Danny would hop over the railing and inspect ariel a bit, holding her by her waist and making sure she wasn’t scratched. Danny would then look the fire escape and take note of some strange markings..the screws were missing. ‘That’s funny..’ Danny thought. ‘they maitence the fire escapes in kasihana, this thing gets new screws every year…maybe they just missed one.” Danny would look over the window they were infront of and nod. “We’ve maaaaaaaaaaaaaade it.” Danny would lift the windo open and step through it. Offering a hand for ariel to step through it as well if she’d wanted to. It was pitch black, with only other city lights to illuminate the room but they were feint. Danny would pull out his phone and hold it up, the light shining being their only guilde. He’d hold on to Ariels hand. “Hey I know this might seem a bit scary, but trust me it’ll be fine. I used to do this all the time. “Danny would let his pearly whites glow in the dark as he smiled and started to navigate his way thorugh the hallways.\ Ariel would take a deep breath as Danny pulled her up, her hands were shaking her heart racing and then she felt Danny give her a push they were now out of danger and Ariel would take a deep breath and look at Danny “looks like being a damsel in distress is starting to be a hobby for me huh”. Danny would inspect her and she would make her right hand into a fist to stop the blood from seeping through her mitten, she must have had a piece of metal jab through her hand while she was holding on for her life. She smiled as the word babe came out of Danny’s mouth “I am now”. She would take Danny’s hand once again and kiss his cheek “thanks for saving me. Ariel would walk through the window and stand in the dark before Danny pulled his phone out and used it to guide the way. Danny’s hand had tighten around hers as he reassured her that it was going to be okay, his smile would settle her nerves a bit more. Ariel would squeeze her right hand tighter since she could feel that her blood starting to drip out of her knuckles. My Sanctuary Danny would hold her hand and navigate her thorough the halls. The place was still in good condition. It’s not like it was run down or old looking, it still looked fairly nice. They just couldn’t see shit. Literally. Besides what was illuminated on Danny’s phone. Danny would walk the way he remembered and then stop momentarily. “This is it. Just as I remembered.” Danny would let go of her hand for a second, and dig in his pocket for a lock pick. “Hey keep your hand on my shoulder alright? I don’t want you going anywhere.” Danny would now be picking the lock and once he’d heard a loud “CLICK” he’d push open the door and guide her into the room, and flip a light switch. There was light surprisingly. Danny would begin to take off his jacket and stuff it under the crack of the door. “I’d do this so people wouldn’t know there was someone in here. Sometimes stragglers come through, hobo’s. I’ve only been attacked like…twice? Maybe? That’s before I started placing that metal bar in the corner against the door.” Danny would walk over to a large black cylinder and flip it on. It would make a low humming noise and start to instantly emit a large wave of heat. The room was actually quite spacious. A huge bed, some fine décor, and even a mini fridge. “This is just a stop trust me. I don’t plan on staying but-“ Danny would catch a glimps of Ariel’s wounded hand. His face went serious for a second as he rushed over to her, and caressed her hand carefully. “Ariel, why didn’t you tell me? This could be infectred babe..and from the looks of it it’s been bleeding for quite sometime.” Danny would run into the bathroom and grab a bottle of peroxide and tear the sleeve of off his white v-neck. He’d pour the lqiud into the sleeve’s fibers and hand it to ariel. “Hold it on the wound. It won’t sting I promise.” Danny would give a reassuring nod and kiss the back of ariel’s hand lightly. “It’ll be okay. Hold that there. We’re actuall where we need to be, but I wanna make sure your okay first.” Danny would drape his arms around her waist and lean his forehead in against hers. Trainer sapphire: Ariel would continue to walk and hold onto Danny with a tight grip as he navigated through the dark hallway. You could tell that he had been doing this for some time. They would stop in front of a door and Danny would let go of her hand for a minute before telling her to grab onto his back. Ariel would look to the sides as Danny fiddled with the door and finally opened it and turned the light on. He was right the place was nice and cozy, she would giggle at his comment about being attacked as he walked to turn the heater on. She tried to hide her hand behind her back, but there’s only so many places you can hide a hand, Danny would walk towards her and grab her hand. “I…I…I didn’t think it was important, nothing I couldn’t you know suck up.” Ariel would leave her hand extended as he went and grabbed some supplies from the bathroom. He would tare his shirt and start to treat her wounded hand “Danny you don’t have to” but he had already started wrapping her hand and then held it to his lips and kissed it. Ariel face was filled with confusion and joy all at the same time (http://favim.com/image/44194/). The last time Ariel could remember someone caring for her like this was before her mother died. She believed that Danny really cared for her and that he was being genuine when he said he wanted her to be okay. She would feel his arm around her waist and his forehead on hers. She would hold her left hand up to her mouth and pull her mitten off, she then would place he bare hand on Danny’s cheek and feel the warmth of his face an her fingers she would then speak in a soft sweet voice “Thank you Danny” Danny would close his eyes. The room had gotten much warmer than it was before, and it started to feel roomy again. Ariel placed her hand on his cheek, and he’d blush a bit. Why? Even he didn’t’ know. Something about her…made him vulnerable to the highest degree. Like she was his Kryptonite. This was a whole new ball game for him…he was NEVER the falling type…but I guess things change. Sometimes for the better. Danny spoke to her in the most sincere voiced he’d ever spoken to a woman before. “You’re welcome…Ariel.” Danny would smile and take her by her hand towards the balcony. “C’mon here’s what I thought you should see….” Danny would take the both of them to a balcony and show ariel a different view of the city (http://svoimirykami.ucoz.ru/_ph/5/288899130.jpg ) accross the lake of kasihana was a beautiful arrangement of lights. “Here it is!...not really. Special per say but it’s more so the meaning. Whenever I stayed here on Christmas eve and Christmas day these lights always have given me a strange sense of aura. Like they’re telling me everythings gonna be okay. And I’d stand here on this balcony for hours just staring. That or watching from my bed. Sometimes I’d even plug up my ipod and just train profusely, non stop. I don’t know…there special to me. It probably seems pretty irelevent but eh.” Danny would shrug and turn to ariel with smile. “I thought we could make this our special little place. Just me and you. That way whenever Christmas comes, we’ll have somewhere only we know to retreat to..so we don’t have to be alone anymore.” Danny would grab ariel by her hands and inhale a large sum of air before speaking his next sentence. “Which…brings me to my next question. Ahem…well I was kinda thinking…it’d be pretty romantic to have an anniversary on a chirstmas eve..so maybe tonights the night we could officially..be more than two people killing time. I don’t wanna rush it and I don’t wanna sound selfish but I at this point…want to hold on to you and be sure about it Ariel..” Danny would prude his lips a bit in thought, staring down at her, and giving her hands a gentle squeeze careful not to harm her injured one. “So what do ya say? Think tonight’s the night for it?” Trainer sapphire: Ariel would smile as he spoke her name, he would then take her hand and walk her out to the balcony and in that moment she knew that everything they went through to get up there was worth it. The lights shined like as if they had fallen from the havens down to earth “you know seeing the city like this kind of makes you forget of all the evil that happens on a daily basis” she would say as she looked out at the city. She would listen to Danny as he spoke about how he would spend most of this holiday up here. Ariel was only use to being alone on Christmas for two years that she wasn’t sure how anyone could be alone for years on end. Ariel would turn to face Danny as he spoke to her, and the words that he would say and smirk as she could tell that he was having a bit of trouble putting them together. After a few moments he would finally organize the words properly and ask her the same thing he had asked her a few dates ago and she had denied him then, but this time it was different, this time it was more romantic, more beautiful and just more sincere. Ariel would have a huge smile grow on her face and like she had done so many times before she leaned in and wrap her arms around his neck and she would kiss him, more passionately than she had ever kissed him before and it was at that moment that she knew this was not just going to be a short term thing, she wasn’t thinking it would be forever but she didn’t mind the thought. She would slowly pull away and leave her head against his “Danny I would love to have this be our special spot, and I would love to make it official” Category:Ark 10